Lie?
by Brigitta Yuki-chan
Summary: Tidak ada yang tahu kalau Victorique bisa menjadi sosok yang melankolis / A very short story.


Gosick fanfiction

All character is not mine

.

.

.

Lie

Wajahnya tersenyum puas setelah memastikan benda di hadapannya sudah terlihat rapi. Helaian tali pita merah yang tadinya tergeletak berantakan di lantai, kini terikat manis melilit permukaan kotak berwarna emas tersebut. Kazuya Kujo mengangkat tinggi-tinggi hasil kerjanya itu sambil memekik puas.

"Kuharap dia akan senang."

~000~

Victorique kembali merengut malas sambil membaca buku-buku tebal yang sudah terbuka di depannya. Gadis yang persis seperti boneka bisque itu, memanyunkan wajahnya kesal.

"Si bodoh itu terlambat lagi."

Tak berapa lama, terdengar suara sepatu yang sedang menaiki tangga dan helaan napas yang memburu cepat. Terlihat sosok Kujo yang kelelahan berlari menaiki tangga yang sangat panjang itu.

"Hosh, hosh.. Victorique!" pekik Kujo sambil berusaha mengatur napasnya. Kujo menatap kesal pada Victorique. "Aku benar-benar tidak akan tambah tinggi dan besar kalau setiap hari harus menaiki lantai 100 dengan tangga hanya untuk menemuimu."

Victorique berdiri lalu sedikit membenarkan rambut emasnya yang panjangnya menyentuh lantai. "Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu memakai lift."

"Kejamnya.." Kujo kembali menghela napas.

"Lagipula menaiki tangga sebanyak itu tidak akan mempengaruhi tinggi badanmu. Tapi, memang lebih baik kalau kau tidak bertambah tinggi lagi," sahut Victorique dingin. Ia menghisap corongnya kembali.

"Memangnya kenapa? Sebagai laki-laki, tinggi badanku ini masih kurang untuk ukuran anak ketiga kepala tentara!" jelas Kujo dengan wajah menyedihkan.

Victorique menggembungkan pipinya dan berkacak pinggang. Ia menatap Kujo dengan tidak senang.

"Ahaha. Aku tahu maksudmu. Tenang saja, Victorique. Kau pasti akan bertambah tinggi lagi, kok," Kujo mengelus puncak kepala Victorique. Ia tersenyum geli melihat Victorique yang memang mungil.

Victorique semakin menunjukkan wajah kesalnya karena diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. "Hmph!"

"Hmm, oh iya! Aku membawa sesuatu untukmu!" Kujo merogoh saku celananya. Victorique terlihat penasaran dengan hadiah yang akan diberikan Kujo lagi.

"Tadaaaa!" Kujo menyodorkan kotak kecil yang diikat pita merah. Dengan gerakan cepat, Victorique membuka dan mengeluarkan isi dari kotak tersebut.

"Waaa.." Mata gadis bisque itu berbinar menatap gantungan kecil berbentuk bintang terbuat dari kaca.

"Itu gantungan kunci. Sebenarnya, biasa orang menggantungkannya di ponsel ataupun benda-benda..." Kujo menghentikan kata-katanya begitu melihat Victorique melingkarkan tali gantungan tersebut di pergelangan tangannya.

"Bagaimana Kujo? Bagus 'kan?" tanya Victorique senang. Ia menunjukkan tangannya kepada Kujo. "Kalau kau anggap ini gantungan, aku anggap ini gelang."

Kujo kembali tersenyum kecil. "Bagus. Sangat cocok untukmu!"

"Sekarang, mana makananku?" tagih Victorique lagi.

Kujo mengeluarkan sekantung permen dan coklat dari kantung jasnya. "Ini untukmu."

Victorique segera mengeluarkan permen-permen dan coklat lalu memakannya. "Hari ini ada kasus apalagi?"

"Hmm.. Sepertinya sekarang sedang tidak ada," jawab Kujo sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Hola!" panggil seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang dari lift. Rambut menjulangnya kembali tampak mencolok seperti biasa.

"Grevil.." ucap Victorique pelan. Kujo menoleh ke arah Grevil dengan tatapan bingung.

"Inspektur Blois?"

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau menatapku aneh seperti itu?" tanya Grevil. Ia mengibaskan rambut menjulangnya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya kaget kenapa kau datang di saat sekarang sedang tidak ada kasus. Hehehe," kekeh Kujo sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Memang tidak ada kasus. Aku kesini untuk membawa gray wolf ke Sauburame," jelas Grevil yang disambut keterkejutan oleh Kujo. Victorique menatap Grevil sinis.

"Untuk apa membawa Victorique ke Sauburame?" tanya Kujo was-was. Ia berdiri menghalangi Victorique. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membawanya kesana."

"Ini adalah perintah ayah dan aku tidak akan melanggar perintahnya," sahut Grevil dengan wajah serius.

"Minggir Kujo. Aku akan menemui Albert de Blois itu," Victorique menggeser Kujo yang menghalangi jalannya. Kujo kembali menahan Victorique.

"Kenapa kau mau kesana? Kau sudah lupa? Kau hampir saja mati karenanya. Cordelia-san ingin kau tetap hidup. Ia tidak akan membiarkanmu mati sia-sia di tangan ayahmu sendiri," jelas Kujo yang bertaruh air mata melihat Victorique yang pasrah begitu saja.

"K-Kujo.." suara Victorique bergetar. Ia kembali lemas mendengar kata-kata Kujo.

"Kau adalah temanku, teman yang paling berharga dalam hidupku. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu begitu saja. Aku akan melindungimu!" ucap Kujo sambil memegang bahu kecil Victorique. Baju gothic Victorique mulai terkena tetesan air matanya yang mengalir pelan. Ia tidak pernah merasa semelankolis ini sebelum bertemu dengan Kujo.

"Bercanda.."

Victorique dan Kujo menoleh ke arah Grevil yang baru saja angkat bicara. Grevil tersenyum sambil terkekeh menahan tawa. "Aku hanya bercanda."

"Hahhhhhh?" Kujo memasang tampang kaget sambil memekik.

Victorique menghapus air matanya lalu dengan keras menendang lutut Kujo. "Graaahh!"

"Aaaaaawwww. Sakit! Kenapa kau menendangkuuu! Neee, Victorique!" Kujo memegang lututnya sambil mengerang kesakitan.

"Balas saja rasa sakitmu itu ke Grevil. Huh!" Victorique berjalan meninggalkan Kujo dan Grevil yang masih terbengong-bengong.

"Hey, Victorique! Kau mau kemanaaa?"

**END**

Oke. Ini hanya lelucon pendek yang sama sekali memang tidak lucu =="

Yuki mengharapkan adanya manusia yang meninggalkan jejak disini


End file.
